desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Listen to the Rain on the Roof
Listen to the Rain of the Roof 'jest pierwszym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 24 września 2006 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Marc Cherry & Jeff Greenstein, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Susan nawiązuje przyjaźń z Ianem, który czuwa nad swoją żoną w śpiączce. Oboje dogadują się, a kobieta czuje, że zdradza Mike'a. Podczas przyjęcia zaręczynowego pojawia się Carolyn. Ostrzega ona Bree przed Orsonem. Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach *Tom mówi Lynette, że ma kolejne dziecko. (Remember) *Gabrielle przyłapuje Carlosa na romansie z pokojową domową Xiao-Mei. (Remember) *Bree spotyka Orsona Hodge'a w Szpitalu Psychiatrycznym Fairview. (Remember) *Mike jest drużbą Orsona, tuż przed tym, jak może się oświadczyć Susan. (Remember) 6 miesięcy po wypadku Mike jest nadal w śpiączce. Susan odwiedza go każdego dnia, mając nadzieję na poprawę. W szpitalu poznaje Ian’a, który opiekuje się żoną - Jane, również będącą w śpiączce. Ian proponuje Susan randkę. Gdy Nora coraz bardziej wkracza w życie Toma i jego rodziny, Lynette przestaje się to podobać i zaczyna być wredna dla Nory. Muszą oni nawet ukrywać przed nią imprezę urodzinową Parkera, aby nie chciała w niej uczestniczyć. Jej córka, Kayla, jest zachwycona przyjęciem. Lecz gdy Nora przyjeżdża sprawdzić co się dzieje z jej córką odkrywa sekret Lynette...Wszyscy uczestnicy przyjęcia urodzinowego uciekają do ogródka Gabby; lecz gdy Nora dostrzega balon postanawia odnaleźć swoją córkę i zabrać ją jak najszybciej do domu, wtedy Lynette próbuje ją powstrzymać. Ostatecznie Kayla zostaje na przyjęciu. Edie próbuje sprzedać dom Paula Younga, ale pani McCluskey mówi wszystkim chętnym o znalezionych tam obciętych palcach. Carlos wyprowadził się z domu, więc Gabrielle musi zajmować się ciężarną Xiao Mei. W złości mówi jej, że po porodzie deportuje ją do Chin. Xiao Mei ucieka do pustego domu Youngów, gdzie w szafie zajada się pączkami. W retrospekcji widzimy rudą kobietę imieniem Alma, która pod nieobecność swego męża pakuje się i chce opuścić dom, lecz gdy mąż wraca wcześniej z pracy kobiecie ucieka papuga, która prosiła żeby wróciła do klatki bo ją zostawi, lecz kobiecie nie udało się wyjść a jej mąż widząc jej rzeczy w walizce pyta czy się gdzieś wybiera. Alma próbuje mu dać do zrozumienia, że odchodzi, on w ogóle nie przejęty całą sytuacją idzie do sypialni na górę. Następnego dnia sąsiadka i dobra przyjaciółka żony Orsona zaniepokojona nieobecnością Almy mówi mu , że były wczoraj umówione na spotkanie lecz Alma się nie zjawiła, ten zdawkowo odpowiada jej , że wyjechała, kobieta widzi go gdy czyści i pastuje parkiet; używa także rozpuszczalnika; kobieta zaczyna podejrzewać , że Orson chce coś ukryć. Obawy Carolyn potwierdza papuga Almy krzycząca: „Orson, nie!”. Orson oświadcza się Bree. Na spotkaniu w kawiarni Bree pokazuje przyjaciółkom pierścionek zaręczynowy, gdy Gabrielle pyta się czy Bree przetestowała już swojego przyszłego męża ruda z zadowoleniem odpowiada jej , że jeszcze nie uprawiali seksu, a pomimo tego zostaną małżeństwem; Gabby ją wyśmiewa.Wkrótce jednak dochodzi do zbliżenia, a Bree przeżywa swój pierwszy orgazm. Podczas przyjęcia zaręczynowego, Bree odwiedza dawna sąsiadka Orsona, Carolyn, która twierdzi, że ten zabił swoją żonę, a Bree może być następna. Bree zaniepokojona niespodziewanym gościem zaczyna podejrzewać Orsona, że to naprawde on mógł zabić swoją żonę, o której nic nie wie poza tym, że nikt nie znalazł po niej śladu. Obsada Produkcja Listen to the Rain on the Roof zostało napisane przez twórcę serialu Marca Cherry i scenarzystę Jeffa Greensteina w reżyserii Larry'ego Shawa. Decyzja Cherry o przesunięciu fabuły o sześć miesięcy do premiery trzeciego sezonu była odpowiedzią na problematyczny drugi sezon serialu. Cherry stwierdził, że żałuje większości drugiego sezonu, ponieważ problemy utrudniały planowanie historii sezonu. Obsada wyraziła również rozczarowanie w drugim sezonie. Cherry oświadczył, że pół roku skoku czasowego pomógłby fabule rozwinąć się szybciej, ponieważ fabuła drugiego sezonu była opóźniona. Aby odświeżyć serial, zatrudniono kilku nowych pisarzy, w tym Greensteina, Joe Keenana, który był także producentem wykonawczym, oraz Boba Daily, który był także producentem. W związku z główną tajemnicą sezonu Cherry i pisarze chcieli włączyć więcej regularnych postaci do tej serii, niż wprowadzać różne nowe, tak jak zrobili to w drugim sezonie z Betty Applewhite i jej rodziną. Obsada zareagowała pozytywnie na nowy materiał sezonu. Kyle MacLachlan nadal pojawiał się jako Orson Hodge , zainteresowanie miłością Bree. Listen to the Rain on the Roof ''wprowadziło tajemniczą historię bohatera. W tym odcinku Kyle MacLachlan jako pierwszy regularnie występuje w serialu. Pierwotnie pojawił się jako Orson Hodge w odcinku pod koniec drugiego sezonu. Postać Orsona pierwotnie miała być zainteresowana Susan, według producenta wykonawczego Toma Spezialy, dopóki Cherry nie zdecydowała się sparować Orsona z Bree. Kiersten Warren powróciła również do serii jako Nora Huntington po tym, jak została wprowadzony pod koniec drugiego sezonu. Dougray Scott zadebiutował w tym odcinku jako Ian Hainsworth, romantyczne zainteresowanie Susan. Cherry wyraził opinię, że postać ''może legalnie rywalizować z Mikiem o uczucia Susan. Przyjęcie Według ABC, Listen to the Rain on the Roof ''oglądało 24,09 miliona widzów, co plasuje go jako drugi pod względem oglądalności program tygodnia we wszystkich sieciach, za Chirurgami''. Według ocen Nielsena odcinek otrzymał ocenę 14,6/21. Odcinek był oglądany o cztery miliony mniej widzów niż premiera drugiego sezonu rok wcześniej, ale udało mu się wyprzedzić finał drugiego sezonu w maju. David Kronke napisał, że serial powraca do swojego niegodziwego dowcipu. Wyraził uznanie dla czterech głównych aktorek za ich komediową rolę. David Bianculli, porównał premierę do drugiego sezonu serialu, zauważając, że odcinek pokazał pewność i zabawną zabawę, której brakowało przez większość ubiegłego roku. Komplementował scenariusz Cherry i Greensteina. Bianculli wyraził opinię, że odcinek przywrócił jakość z pierwszego sezonu serialu. Lindsay Soll z Entertainment Weekly określiła Evę Longorię jako najsilniejszą postać odcinka. Soll ucieszył się, widząc, że postać Susan była nieco bardziej stonowana i mniej podatna na wypadki niż zwykle i docenił sceny ze wzruszającymi Susan i Mike'em. Dodatkowo, wyraził opinię, że Laurie Metcalf wykonała świetną robotę, grając klasycznego wścibskiego sąsiada telewizyjnego. Dave Anderson nazwał ten odcinek pierwszorzędnym, chwaląc jednocześnie komediową historię Bree i doceniając tajemniczą historię Orsona. Pochwalił występ Marcii Cross, ale stwierdził, że to Longoria zapewniła miała najlepszą rolę. Komplementował także aktorstwo Teri Hatcher, komentując, że była niesamowita w przejmującej scenie, w której prosi Mike'a w śpiączce o zgodę na randkę z Ianem. Anderson określił historię Scavo jako „najsłabsze ogniwo” w tym odcinku i miał nadzieję, że postacie Nora i Kayla nie pozostaną w serialu zbyt długo. Autor telewizyjnego przewodnika Matt Roush podzielił podobne odczucia dotyczące fabuły Scavo. Opisał tę historię jako „boleśnie nieprzyjemną i nieprzystosowaną”. Roush pochwalił występy Metcalf i Valerie Mahaffey. W osobnej recenzji Roush porównał postać Orsona do dawnego zainteresowania Bree, George'a Williamsa, jednocześnie przyznając, że jest „trochę zmęczony” fabułą Gabrielle. Robert Bianco przyznał, że odcinek uniknął powtórzenia wielu błędów drugiego sezonu, zauważając, że cztery główne bohaterki spędzają razem więcej czasu. Bianco zauważył, że Cross z powodzeniem utrzymała swoją pozycję jako najwybitniejsza rola w serialu i był zadowolony z fabuły Susan. Jen Creer była mieszana w swojej recenzji. Skrytykowała brak oryginalności w fabułach, pisząc, że odcinek był podobny do Seks w wielkim mieście. Niemniej jednak Creer pochwalił główne aktorki. Andy Dehnart był nieco bardziej pozytywny w swojej recenzji, przyznając, że ogólna jakość programu poprawiła się, powołując się na historię Orsona jako mile widzianą zmianę w stosunku do wolno poruszającej się fabuły rodziny Applewhite. Dehnart zaakceptował odcinek i stwierdził, że program „może być na dobrej drodze, by w końcu zadowolić publiczność w nowy, aczkolwiek znany sposób”. Ciekawostki *Według ocen Nielsena odcinek przyciągnął nieco ponad 24 miliony widzów, co wskazuje na spadek liczby widzów o 4 miliony w porównaniu z premierą poprzedniego sezonu. Odcinek otrzymał głównie pozytywne recenzje. Krytycy zgodzili się, że odcinek pokazał poprawę w stosunku do jakości drugiego sezonu. *''Listen to the Rain on the Roof to liryka Stepiena Sondheima z musicalu ''Follies. *Kiedy Bree ujawnia, że ona i Orson czekają, aż do ślubu, zanim uprawią seks, Gabrielle nawiązuje do wzięcia samochodu na jazdę próbną przed jego zakupem. Kyle MacLachlan, który gra Orsona, zagrał także pierwszego męża Charlotte York, Trey McDougal w filmie Seks w wielkim mieście. W tym programie zarówno on, jak i Charlotte czekali, aż po ślubie, przed uprawianiem seksu, a Samantha usłyszała to samo, co Gabrielle. *Ujawniono, że Bree jest republikaninem, podczas gdy Orson jest libertarianinem. *W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się ze znaku na sprzedaż, który Edie wystawia w domu Mary Alice, że jej numer telefonu komórkowego to 555-0199. *Po raz pierwszy widzimy pokój po prawej stronie domu Lynette. *Chociaż Tom używa helu głosem z balonami, nie jest to prawdziwy hel, ponieważ upuszczony balon nie unosi się. *Po raz drugi kobieta ostrzegła Bree, aby się nie żenić. Najpierw z George'em, a teraz z Orsonem. *Kathryn Joosten, Laurie Metcalf, Kiersten Warren i Gwendoline Yeo zgłosiły ten odcinek do rozważenia w kategorii Wybitna aktorka gościnna w serialu komediowym ''podczas rozdania nagród Emmy w 2007 roku. Dougray Scott przesłał również ten odcinek do rozważenia we własnym imieniu w kategorii ''Wybitny aktor gościnny w serialu komediowym ''za takie same nagrody. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Josh Henderson (Austin McCann) nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. *Cody Kasch i Mark Moses nie są już wymieniani w obsadzie i nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Shawn Pyfrom i Joy Lauren są, ale nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. *Z powodu ograniczeń czasowych sekwencja kredytów początkowych została całkowicie obcięta. *Na początku tego odcinka, gdy Carolyn podchodzi do sprzątającego Orsona i pyta, gdzie jest Alma, papuga mówi „Orson nie, Orson nie!”. Jest to odniesienie do poprzedniej roli Kyle'a McLachlana w Twin Peaks, kiedy podczas dochodzenia w sprawie morderstwa ptak o imieniu Waldo krzyczy „Leo no, Leo no!”. ''Listen to the Rain on the Roof nawiązuje do piosenki Rain on the Roof z musicalu Follies Stephena Sondheima z Broadwayu z 1971 roku. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 301. *Odcinek oglądało 24,08 milionów ludzi. Jest to najczęściej oglądany odcinek w tym sezonie. Błędy *Kiedy Orson myje kieliszki do wina w domu Bree, kończy mycie ostatniej szklanki i kładzie ją na blacie obok innych szklanek. Kiedy odchodzi do sypialni, widzimy szklanki ustawione w linii na blacie i żadnych szklanek w zlewie, tylko naczynia i miski, w których wciąż jest woda. Potem jest scena w sypialni. Kiedy wraca do kuchni, gdy widzimy wodę wypływającą z zlewu, na miskach w zlewie stoi szklanka napełniająca się wodą. *Nora wie, że jest impreza, ponieważ dziecko wchodzi do pokoju z łazienki. Wychodzi z niewłaściwego miejsca, kilkakrotnie widzieliśmy, że łazienka znajduje się po drugiej stronie (po lewej stronie małego pokoju w pobliżu kuchni). *Kiedy Lynette kłóci się z Tomem o tym, że Nora jest na zdjęciu, widać za nimi, że Nora nie jest na kanapie, mimo że powinna tam być. *Kiedy Carolyn podchodzi, by powiedzieć Bree o zabiciu żony przez Orsona, Bree trzyma tacę w dłoniach, gdy Carolyn wchodzi do domu, kiedy zaczyna opowiadać Bree o przeszłości Orsona, taca zniknęła. Galeria de:Der große Regen en:Listen to the Rain on the Roof fr:3x01 ro:Sezonul 3/Episodul 01 kategoria:Sezon trzeci Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premiery sezonów